Polymeric closures have been used in many applications over the years in conjunction with containers. One type of polymeric closure that has been used with containers is a tamper-evident polymeric closure. Tamper-evident closures are used to prevent or inhibit tampering by providing a visible indication to a user if the closure has been opened. This visual indication typically divides the closure into two separate components after the tamper-evident feature has been broken. The top portion of the closure is then removed from the container to gain access to the contents of the containers.
It would be desirable to provide a closure that has a tamper-evident feature that has an ability to provide discrete pre- and post-open readings, while still performing all of the desirable properties of a closure.